Kingdom Holidays
by Chasyn
Summary: Sora loves celebrating holidays. So what if no one else has heard of most of the holidays? Riku will just have to go along with it. Little holiday drabbles. Riku/Sora. Enjoy!
1. May 5th: Oyster Day

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all related to it is owned by Square Enix and Disney.

**Warning:** T for whatever I throw in.

**Notes:** Every chapter will be a different, related one shot drabble thing, each having to do with a holiday. All are realish holidays. I swear. XD Some will be short. Some will be long. Some will be serious and some won't make any sense at all, I'm sure. Mainly, this is just something fun for me to work on when my other stories are bugging and harassing me.

* * *

**Kingdom Holidays  
****May 5th: Oyster Day**

It was a Wednesday. Middle of the week and just about the most boring day of it as well. And it had been a long day for the twenty year old college student. He forgot his flash drive at home and didn't have his paper for class. He worked at the local movie theater and even though the island was small, there wasn't much to do on it so the place was packed. Not to mention the fact that on his way home, he ran out of gas. He filled the tank this past weekend and there was no way he used it all already. So he assumed the culprit was his boyfriend, who enjoyed 'borrowing' his car and 'forgetting' to fill the take up.

The silver haired man sighed as he pulled the keys out of his pocket and reached for the doorknob. He found it unlocked. Rolling his eyes, he pushed the door to their small house open. He had told him several times to remember to lock the door. But he never did.

He shook his head slowly and smiled despite himself. "Honey, I'm come." Yes, he knew it was a corny line. But it made them both smile. He dropped his keys on the table beside the door and dropped his bag on the floor beside it. "Sora?"

"In the kitchen!"

He followed the voice and found his brunette haired boyfriend huddled over a large pot on the stove. "Hey." He slipped his arms around the shorter man's waist and pressed their bodies together.

The brunette dropped his ladle into the pot; it made a clanking sound as it hit the bottom. Then he spun around in the embrace, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, and stood up on his toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Hey yourself. You're just in time."

He cocked an eyebrow in interest and leaned back slightly. "Should I ask?"

Sora beamed as pulled out of the embrace and fished the ladle back out of the pot. "We're celebrating today Riku! It's a holiday."

"Holiday?" He crossed the kitchen towards the fridge and grabbed a soda. He popped it open as he glanced at the calendar on the front of the fridge. "Cinco de Mayo?"

Sora laughed and shook his head. "No silly." He ladled the contents out of the pot and onto a large serving plate. Then he fished a covered dish out of the oven.

Riku took a slug on his soda and turned to look at the brunette. "Then what holiday is it?"

Sora smiled as picked the loaded dish up and placed it on the dining table. "Happy Oyster Day!"

"Happy… what?" He should have been used to this by now. Sora enjoyed celebrating and would find any excuse to do it.

"Oyster day. Today is Oyster Day. So I've made oysters. Raw, boiled, baked, and fried." Sora lifted one of the shells off the plate and held it out to Riku. "Here. I spent like an hour opening these. Try one."

"Uh…" Riku stared at it a moment and shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Sora pouted slowly and stepped closer, waving the oyster in the taller man's face. "Come on. Just try it."

Riku laughed and hopped away from him. "No! Get it away!"

Sora persisted, following him around the kitchen. "It's an afrodesy thing."

Riku rolled his eyes as he yanked the shell out of the brunette's grasp. "An aphrodisiac?" He lifted the disgusting looking thing closer to get a better look. He poked it and wrinkled his nose. "Sora… I don't need a giant bugger to get it up." He poked at the slimy thing again. "In fact… this may have the opposite effect."

"Just try one!" Sora crossed his arms.

Riku considered for a moment and then shook his head and held it back out. "You first."

"Fine. But I don't want one you've been poking." He turned towards the table and grabbed a second raw oyster. "Though I can't believe you're so scared of trying something new. I mean… really! The great and fearless Riku. Afraid of a little oyster. Good thing Kairi and the guys aren't here. They'd just die laughing."

Riku groaned and shook his head. "Alright." He lifted the oyster shell to his mouth. "I can't believe I'm going to eat this."

Sora spun around and beamed. "They can't be that bad. They're a delicacy."

Riku shook his head again as he tipped the shell up and sucked out the spongy mollusk. It tasted as slimy as he looked. It was fleshy and chewy and he swallowed it quickly. He made a face and covered his mouth with his hand. "Fuck, that tastes worst than a giant bugger."

Sora doubled over laughing and struggled for breath. "Shit… I didn't think you'd actually do it."

Riku glared at him as he dropped the empty shell on the table. "Oh you are so in trouble."

Sora regained control of himself just as he was lunged at. "Got to catch me first." He turned and darted out the kitchen and up the stairs. He heard the taller man pursuing as he darted in the bedroom. The place was small. There really wasn't anywhere he could run or hide. Sora let out a squeak as he felt the strong arms encircled him and they fell on the bed. He pushed the arms away and attempted to pin the other boy to the bed. "Gotcha!"

With a laugh, Riku flipped him over. "Oh yeah?"

"Alright, alright. Get off."

He climbed off slowly and then was tackled. They wrestled a while before once again he had Sora pinned. This time when he climbed off, he rolled over on his back and pulled Sora with him.

"You know… that was… a lot of work… for a prank." Riku panted as he ran his fingers up and down the brunette's arm.

Sora smiled as he attempted to catch his breath. "I didn't think they'd be so nasty when I went to the store for them. No matter what recipe I tried, they all came out like giant buggers."

Riku smiled as he pulled the brunette closer. "I love you Sora."

"Love you too." He turned slightly in the embrace to press their lips together.

"Happy Oyster Day."

* * *

**Notes:** Never had an oyster. But I imagine my response to eating one would be Riku's. Giant bugger! Oh. And I don't like the story title, but don't have anything else better. So Kingdom Holidays it is until I get a better idea.


	2. May 6th: No Homework Day

**Kingdom Holidays  
****May 6th: No Homework Day**

"Happy No Homework Day!"

The silver haired man looked up from his laptop screen. He was going over a few more last edits for the paper he was supposed to turn in yesterday. It would be a day late and be penalized for it. So it had to be perfect if he was going to keep up his nearly perfect grade point average. Which was why he was up before dawn, putting the finishing touches on it.

He yawned as he leaned back in the chair and spun around to look at the brunette in the doorway. He yawned again and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Well…" The brunette smiled as he pushed off the doorway and strode forward. He bent down as he reached the silver haired man and grabbed the arms of the chair.

Riku leaned back as he was pulled away from the desk he was working at. "Sora… what are you doing?"

With a smile, Sora released the chair and moved around it to the desk. He pushed the laptop closed and pulled out the flash drive. "Today is No Homework Day." Sora slipped the small device inside the pocket of his pajama pants.

Riku rubbed at his head as rose from the chair and crossed his arms. "Sora… I have a lot to do this morning to catch up before I leave."

Sora shook his head. "Nope. You can't."

"Sora…" There was a warning tone in his voice as he stepped forward.

"Damnit, Sora. Give me back my flash drive. This is important."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Well this is important to me!"

"Can't we do this one tomorrow? I'll have no problem not doing homework tomorrow."

Sora shook his head. "Nope. Tomorrow isn't No Homework Day. It's today! So we have to celebrate today."

"Sora!"

"Oh you can take one day off. It won't kill you."

Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Okay. Fine. What do we do on No Homework Day?"

"We don't do homework. Duh. It's in the title."

He shook his head again. "Point taken. Can I still go to class?"

"It's not no school day. Just no homework."

"This is completely stupid."

Sora smiled as he wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. "Come on. We got to get ready. We'll be late if we don't leave soon."

Riku intertwined his arms around Sora waist and tilted his head. "Late for what?"

"We're meeting Kairi and the guys at the college for a breakfast party."

"A what?"

"To celebrate No Homework Day!"

"We're going to get together and not do homework?"

Sora nodded. "Exactly! That's how you celebrate!"

"Sora, you're crazy."

He pouted. "Name calling isn't nice. And it won't get your flash drive back either."

"Except I am going to need it back. I have to print a few things off to turn in today."

"Printing is fine. Just no working."

"You're lucky you're cute."

Sora stuck out his tongue before pulling away and tugging Riku along with him.

* * *

**Notes:** I don't have any homework as I graduated college in 2008. XD


	3. May 7th: No Pants Day

**Notes: **This is my first post under my new username. Still Vitreous Mistress. Just call me Chasyn now.

**Kingdom Holidays  
****May 7th: No Pants Day**

"Thanks again Kairi." The brunette beamed at his image in the mirror as he switched the phone to his other ear and ran a hand through his hair.

A laugh answered him over the line. "Anytime Sora. What I wouldn't give to see you right now."

He gave himself one last look over before he turned from the mirror and grabbed his backpack. "I'll see you later. I'm meeting Riku and the guys for lunch after class. You'll be there, won't you?"

There was a pause before she answered. "I thought this was going to be an at-home thing Sora. You're not going to wear it to class, are you?"

"Of course I am."

"In public?"

He laughed. "Yes."

"Has Riku seen you yet?"

"No." He said as he walked down the hall. "He has an earlier class than me today."

"Sora! You can't…"

"I have to go Kairi. Don't want to be late. Later."

"Wait a minute…"

He pulled the phone from his ear and flipped it closed. He didn't care what Kairi said. He would celebrate all day by himself if he had too. Though Kairi had originally said she'd join him. He wondered if she still would. He adjusted the strap on his backpack as he grabbed his keys and headed for the front door.

* * *

His second class of the day went fine. Same old, same old. He was glad it was Friday. It gave him two days where he didn't have to worry about class. Although there was that paper due Monday. And the project due Wednesday.

With a sigh, Riku ran a hand through his hair as he checked his reflection in the mirror. Perfect, as always. No, he wasn't exactly modest. With a smile, he shouldered his backpack, left the bathroom, and headed down the hall towards the cafeteria.

The place was already packed even though it was just a few minutes passed noon. He spotted a table in the center where Sora and Kairi sat with Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie. The smile on his face dropped the moment Sora jumped up.

Today was No Pants Day. And in celebration, Sora had decided to do just that, wear no pants. Which was why he had called Kairi the night before and asked to borrow a skirt. Which was what he was wearing then. In public. It was short and a darker blue color splashed with a lighter blue.

"Sora! What the hell are you wearing?"

Sora laughed as he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "It's No Pants Day!"

"Couldn't you have worn shorts or something?"

Sora shook his head as he grabbed Riku's hand and towed him towards the table. He was oblivious to the few stares directed his way. "Shorts are just a shorter version of pants. They don't count."

"And a skirt is better?"

"What? You don't think I look pretty?"

Kairi suppressed a giggle and the rest of the table burst out laughing.

Riku sighed and rubbed at his head as he took a seat beside the brunette. "I swear, Sora. Something you're so…"

"So what?" Sora prompted when Riku didn't finish his thought.

He crossed his arms and leaned back. "I'm not answering that."

"I think you look great." Selphie said as leaned on the table.

"Oh yeah." Tidus laughed. "Real hot."

"Nice legs, ya know?" Wakka said.

Kairi's smile widened. "Blue is defiantly your color."

Sora beamed and stuck his tongue out at Riku. "See?"

"You all shouldn't encourage him." Riku said as he shook his head. "Just as least promise to take it off when we get home."

"Pervert."

Riku turned slightly to point a finger at the laughing Selphie. "You stay out of this."

"I'm not taking it off. It's No Pants Day. So it's staying on until I go to bed tonight."

"But we've all got plans to go to a movie tonight."

"I know."

"You are so lucky you're cute."

* * *

**Notes:** I have no comments for this one.


	4. May 8th: No Socks Day

**Kingdom Holidays  
****May 8th: No Socks Day**

Today was Saturday. And so far, it was nice out. Sora had his suspicions that it was going to rain but thus far he'd been proven wrong. With a smile, he shook the nail polish bottle. Then he leaned forward, opened it, and started painting his toe nails. He had chosen the color red because it was a favorite. Blue was also a favorite color, as was yellow. But both, he thought, would look silly on his toes.

So he opted for red. He really did like red. And blue and yellow. He liked all colors. Every single one had its own little personality. He screwed the bottle shut and wiggled his toes once he finished. Yes, red was the right color.

"Hey Sora?"

The brunette looked up as he heard the voice from upstairs. "Down here." He leaned back and propped his feet up on the coffee table, being careful not to let his toes touch as they dried.

Riku appeared at the top of the stairs. "What happened to all the socks?"

"It's No Socks Day."

Riku rolled his eyes as he walked down the stairs and into the living room. "What?"

"No Socks Day." Sora repeated.

He walked up behind the brunette on the couch and spotted the painted toes.

Sora looked up and smiled, catching the stare. "Polished nails are optional."

"Okay…" Riku shook his head slowly. "The skirt yesterday and the painted nails today… are you trying to tell me something?"

Sora tilted his head slightly, his neck still craned back. "Like what?"

"Like my boyfriend wants to be my girlfriend?"

Sora wrinkled his nose. "Why does everyone call me a girl?"

A smile laced the taller man's lips. "Because you wear skirts and paint your nails."

"To celebrate."

Riku smiled and ruffled Sora's hair. "Good thing you're cute."

"You say that a lot."

"Do I?" He asked as he leaned on the back of the couch.

Sora nodded and turned slightly on the couch. "Yeah. But it's true so I don't mind."

"Back to my question. Where are all my socks?"

"I hid them."

"Sora…" Riku straightened and rubbed at his forehead.

"No Socks Day means no socks today."

"I guess that means I'm included as well."

Sora nodded and patted the couch beside him. "Sit down and let me paint your toes."

"Uh… I think not."

"Why not?"

Riku turned and started for the kitchen. "You said that was optional." He said over his shoulder.

"On come on. A little polish won't turn you gay." The comment made the brunette smile.

"No."

"You are no fun!" Sora whined. "You never want to celebrate with me."

Riku paused and turned around. He always had a problem telling the brunette no when he whined like that.

"Come on." He patted the couch again. "Tell me I'm lucky I'm cute and come sit down."

Riku groaned as he walked around the couch and fell down on it. "You're cute." He muttered.

Sora smiled as he bent over to pull Riku's feet into his lap. Then he pulled a second bottle of polish out of his pocket, uncapped it, and started painting.

"If you tell anyone I let you do this…" Riku leaned back as he threw an arm over his head and left the threat open.

"Oh stop. You know you like it."

"Just hurry up before I change my mind."

"You no. You can't now." Sora continued in silence as he painted each nail. Once he finished, he capped the bottle, leaned over to set it on the table, and clapped his hands together in triumph. "There you go. But don't move until it dries."

Riku lifted his arm and sat up. "Purple, huh?"

Sora beamed. "It's your color."

"Why do you have two colors of nail polish Sora?"

"I don't. I have seven."

Riku's mouth dropped open. "You have seven bottles of nail polish? Since when? And why?"

Sora shrugged. "Last night, at the mall after the movie, while you and the guys went to the music store, I went with the girls to the cosmetics one. And because I wanted to, I guess."

"Sora…"

Sora held up his hand. "I know. I'm not a girl. But I can buy and wear nail polish if I want to."

Riku shook his head slowly. "If you're going to do it you should at least wear black. It's not so… girly."

Sora stuck out his tongue. "I could have gotten the pink that Kairi did."

"I hate pink."

Sora laughed. "You don't like girl's clothes or make-up or pink or anything remotely girly. What kind of gay guy are you?"

"Uh… one who doesn't want a sex change?"

Sora frowned as he pushed Riku's feet off his lap and stood up. "I don't want to be a girl!"

Riku grabbed for his arm. "Oh come on. I'm just teasing."

Sora wrenched his arm away. "You can be really mean sometimes."

"Sora…"

"I'm going to the beach." He turned and headed for the door without putting any shoes on.

"Wait!" Riku got up and followed. He grabbed Sora's arm after the door was opened. "I'll go with you."

"I'm not giving you your socks back."

"I know." He threw an arm around the shorter brunette's shoulders as he closed the door behind them.

"I love you." Sora wrapped his arm around Riku's waist.

"You fucking better."

Sora let out a laugh as they walked down the path to the beach. The sun was high and since it was nice out, Sora wasn't surprised to see the beach was packed. He spied Kairi sitting in the sand with Selphie and Tidus, who were building a castle. Wakka was lying on a beach towel, asleep, not too far away.

"Hey guys!" Kairi looked up at nearly the exact moment said guys spotted her. After waving, she jumped up and headed over.

"Hey Kairi." Sora waved with his free hand as she approached.

Her smile widened as her gaze drifted lower. "Oh holy shit! I can't believe you got him to do it! Oh priceless!"

Sora laughed loudly and beamed. "I told you I could get him to do anything."

"Wait a minute…" Riku looked between the two.

She wrinkled her nose and continued like Riku hadn't spoken. "I won't ask how and I don't want to know." She pulled a small camera out of the pocket of her shorts. "But I have to get a picture."

Riku held up his free hand and shook his head. "Oh no you don't, Kairi." He started backing away.

With a high-pitched laugh, Sora tightened his grip on Riku's waist and tried to keep him from escaping. "You're not going anywhere."

"Damnit Sora! Let go!"

Laughter erupted from the auburn haired girl as she pressed the picture button on her camera several times.

* * *

**Notes:** I make fun of Sora a lot in my stories, about being/acting like a girl. I don't know why it comes up so much when I write. It just does. I really don't have any gender confusions when it comes to him. I really don't.


	5. May 9th: Mother's Day

**Notes:** I'm very behind on posting these. I've just been too out of it to type, edit, and post these. So… yeah. I have a few of these scribbled in a notebook. It'll probably take a while before I catch up to the current date. Gah.

And yes this one's short. And pointless.

**Kingdom Holidays  
****May 9th: Mother's Day**

Riku had recovered from yesterday's little trip to the beach. Though now he would have to find some way to blackmail Kairi and get those pictures back. He didn't need proof that he was spineless when he came to a certain brunette. Speaking on said brunette…

Riku rolled over and realized he was alone in the room. He blinked a few times before he lifted himself up into a sitting position and let out a yawn as he stretched. Sora indeed was missing. A glance at the clock proved it was only just after eight. What was Sora doing up so early on a Sunday? Riku had had plans and they all involved not leaving the bed.

With a sigh, he untangled himself from the blanket, pulled down clothes on, and headed out to find his missing half.

* * *

Sora stood, leaning up against the counter with his phone against his ear. "Yeah, I know mom." He smiled and laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Okay. Love you, too. Happy Mother's Day." He flipped the phone closed and shoved it in his pocket. Then he turned for the stove, grabbed the spatula off the counter, and turned his attention to the pancakes that needed flipping. "Hmm… spatula is a weird word, isn't it?" He said aloud to himself. "Spatula." He repeated. "Spat-u-la."

"Are you talking to the spatula now?"

Sora jumped as he heard the voice and dropped said spatula. With a smile, he turned and launched himself at the silver haired man, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Happy Mother's Day Riku!"

"Uh…" Riku detached the energetic brunette and held him a foot away. "What?"

"It's Mother's Day. Happy Mother's Day!"

"I'm not your mother."

Sora let out a giggle as Riku released his arms. "Well… duh!" He spun around and pranced back to the stove and retrieved his spatula. "Sit down. I made you my special, Mother's Day pancakes. I make them every year for my mom."

"But… I'm not your mother."

Sora looked over his shoulder at him and stuck out his tongue. "Stop saying that. I'm not stupid. But mom's out of town. So I'm making them for you instead. So sit."

After shaking his head slowly, Riku did as he was told and sat down at the kitchen table.

Sora was grinning ear to ear as he set a plate of heart-shaped chocolate chip pancakes down in front of the brooding silver haired man. "Oh come on. Smile." He then got himself a plate and grabbed the syrup bottle.

Riku eyed the brunette for a minute before he leaned back in the chair and folded his arms behind his neck. "You know this is fucked up, right?"

Sora shrugged but there was a big smile on his face. "But you love me and I'm cute so it's all good."

Riku shook his head slowly as he accepted the bottle of syrup from the brunette. "Happy Mother's Day Sora."

* * *

**Notes:** Really short, huh? No point in it other than I had a dream the night before Mother's Day that Sora wished Riku a Happy Mother's Day. XD So… yeah. Hope you all had a good mother's day. I'll never forget mine.


	6. May 10th: Clean up your Room Day

**Kingdom Holidays  
****May 10th: Clean Up Your Room Day**

It was Monday and Sora was sitting, cross legged, in the middle of their bedroom floor, glaring at the disaster around him. The mattress was slid off the bed, half on the floor. The pillows and blankets likewise were on the floor. Every article of clothing both he and Riku owned were littered everywhere. Floor, the upturned bed, and the dress top were covered. Everything from the closet had been removed from their shelves and hangers, and the shelves and hangers were also removed. Everything in the room was now on the floor. In short, it looked like a tornado had gone through the room.

And Sora was in the middle of it. And Riku would be home any minute. "He's going to kill me." It sounded like such a good idea, too. "It really did." He mused as he continued to glare at his room.

"Sora?"

Sora's eyes widened as he heard the voice and the squeak of the loose floorboard on the stairs. He jumped up and burst through the door, slamming it shut behind him. "HeyRikuhowasyourday?" He said in one breath as he pressed himself against the closed door.

Riku eyed him as he adjusted the strap of his bag. "Uh… my day was fine. How as yours?"

"Perfectly uneventful. Really boring. Nothing at all happened."

Riku cocked an eyebrow as his_ 'Sora senses' _started tingling. "Sora… what's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Sora…"

Riku was silenced as Sora rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. He captured Riku's lips with his own, nibbling at his bottom lip as he pulled him closer.

With a low growl, Riku let his bag slide off his shoulder and pressed Sora against the hallway wall.

Sora let out a surprised squeak. He was slightly flushed as he tilted his head back. He let his hands travel down Riku's hard back and fingered the hem of his shirt.

Riku pulled away and let Sora slide his shirt over his head. With a smile, he grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom door.

"Wait…" Sora pulled back.

"What?"

"Uh… downstairs…" Sora grabbed for him again and tried to pull him back towards the stairs.

Riku stepped away from him and looked back at the bedroom door. "You don't want me to go in the bedroom, do you?"

"No… no, no Riku."

"Sora… what's going on?"

"Nothing… I just… uh… want… you… downstairs…" Sora tilted his head to the side as he stuttered.

"Uh huh." He turned and gripped the door knob.

"No!" Sora attempted to pull him away again but he was getting nowhere.

With a laugh, Riku pushed the door opened. The smile faded away as soon as he saw the mess. "What the fuck Sora?"

Sora scratched at the back of his head and smiled nervously. "Yeah… it sounded like a good idea at the time…"

"A good idea? To destroy our room?"

"Well… I was supposed to have it cleaned before you got home… and then I remembered how much I hate to clean…"

Riku sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "Why'd you do it in the first place?"

"It's Clean Your Room Day."

"Our room was already clean, Sora."

"I know. That's the problem."

A loud sigh was emitted from his lips as he looked over at Sora. "So you intentionally wrecked the clean room… so you can clean the room… except you didn't clean because you hate to clean…"

"Maybe…"

Riku rolled his eyes as he stepped into the room and pulled Sora with him. "Come on. The sooner we get this cleaned, the sooner we can finish what you started in the hall."

With a wide grin, Sora hugged Riku from behind, pressing himself hard against the bare back.

"Sora… clean. Now. No distractions."

Sora's fingers started tracing circles around Riku's belly button. "Then you better put a shirt on."

"Let go and I will."

Sora pretended to consider the request for a few moments. "Uh… no."

With a laugh, Riku pulled the shorter boy off and bent over to retrieve a rumpled shirt from the floor. He slipped it over his head and crossed his arms as he turned back towards Sora. "There. Better?"

Sora pouted slightly and shook his head. "No."

"Clean. Now."

Sora stuck out his tongue as he turned around and bent over to start picking things up.

Riku couldn't help but notice how Sora intentionally wiggled his ass. "You're too cute for your own good."

A sly smile spread across the brunette's lips as he looked over his shoulder. "Who's getting distracted now?"

Riku pointed behind him towards the lopsided bed. "I'm going to… uh… fix the bed now."

* * *

**Notes:** I hate cleaning my room. GAH! Though if I had help like this…


	7. May 16th: Love A Tree Day

**Kingdom Holidays  
****May 16th: Love A Tree Day**

It was Sunday again and for the second in a row, Riku woke up to an empty room. Much like last week, he wondered where his brunette had gone to as he stretched and yawned. Again, reminiscent of last week, he got up, dressed, and headed downstairs. But after a full investigation of their small house, he found no trace of said brunette.

He picked up his phone and dialed Sora's number. He wasn't surprised when he heard the forgotten phone ringing on the kitchen counter. "Sora… I swear… how many times have I told you not to forget your phone?"

With a sigh, he checked the clock. It was just after sunrise and he slipped his shoes on and headed for the door. His mind raced as he thought of reasons Sora would be up and out this early. But nothing that made sense came to mind. Unless it was another odd 'holiday' of his.

"How about the scare-the-shit-out-of-your-boyfriend day. Or the piss-Riku-off day. Or the…" He stopped his train of thought as he stopped on the beach. He squinted in the morning light but he was nearly certain he could spy his missing brunette at the paopu tree.

"Why is he up there so early?" Riku got his answer as soon as he stepped through the door and stood facing the tree.

Sora sat a foot away from the tree, facing it. "And you know what I've been thinking?" He said to the tree. "I've been thinking that we need a pet. But I'm just not sure if Riku would want one. He can be so… rigid sometimes. And very set in his ways. And if he did agree… then what sort of pet should we get?"

He's talking to a tree… Riku thought, ignoring the content of Sora's conversation and focusing on the tree he was talking to. This is just great. He's gone crazy! He shook his head slowly as he stepped up behind Sora and tapped him on the shoulder.

The brunette jumped up and spun around. Seeing Riku, he lifted his hand and waved. "Morning Riku. What are you doing up this early?"

"I came looking for you." He answered and then lifted a finger to wag it at him. "And don't change the subject."

Sora tilted his head to the side. "What subject?"

Riku pointed at the tree behind him. "The fact that you've gone crazy and you're talking to the tree."

"Oh… you heard… well…" He smiled. "What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy."

His bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "Awe! You do?"

Riku nodded. "Well… yes. Most normal people don't talk to trees."

"Oh… oh…" Sora shook his head slowly. "Crazy for the tree talking. Not for the other thing…" He nodded again. "I get it."

"Wait… get what?" Now Riku was the one momentarily confused. "Are we talking about the same thing?"

Sora shook his head. "Not really. But that's okay. So the tree talking..." He turned around towards the tree and stretched out his arm to run his fingers along it. "I'm not crazy. I was simply being friendly. Keeping it company for a little while. I meant to get home before you missed me."

"Keep the tree… company…" Riku repeated slowly.

"I'm not crazy!" Sora insisted. "This tree is very important to me. To us… it's been here as long as I can remember. We've played here our whole lives." His eyes glazed over as he remembered and he smiled. "Here." He turned enough to grab Riku's hand and placed it beside his own against the tree.

Riku resisted his urge to pull his hand away. Sora had been correct about the tree being important. And he was now curious. He waited for the brunette to continue.

But Sora simply closed his eyes and leaned against Riku.

"Uh… Sora…"

"Shhhh. Just a minute longer." He bowed his head and after a few moments, he lifted it again and smiled. He released his grip on Riku's hand and lifted both of their hands off the tree.

"Can I talk now?" Riku whispered and when Sora nodded, he continued. "So… what's this about?"

"Love a Tree Day. And I can't think of a better deserving tree. Don't you think?"

Riku smiled and threw an arm around Sora's shoulders. "You're so cute."

"And you love me."

"And I love this tree too."

* * *

**Notes:** TREES! GO HUG ONE! NOW! Or rather… a few weeks ago since I'm still very late on posting these. At this rate, I will never catch up. XD


	8. May 18th: Visit your Relatives Day

**Notes:** This one got a little bit away from me. XD Little bit of drama to add to a slight plot thing for later on at some point. And beware of the massive amount of cussing in this chapter. New character likes to use it. A lot. And so does Riku when he gets around him.

**Kingdom Holidays  
****May 18th: Visit your Relatives Day**

"Riku! Oh Riku!"

Said silver haired man was flipping through a magazine on the couch in the living room. It was Tuesday and today he had no classes. So he was perfectly content, sitting there and doing nothing. He flipped another page as the brunette came bounding into the room. "What do you want?" He didn't look up as he asked.

Sora plopped down on the couch beside him. "Heeeey Riku!"

He flipped another page and scanned the pictures. "What?"

"Come on." Sora reached over and prodded his shoulder. "Get up."

"Why?"

The brunette prodded him harder. "It's time to go."

"Where are we going?" He was still flipping through his magazine and hadn't looked up yet.

Sora snatched the magazine and tossed it on the table.

"Hey!" That got the silver haired man's attention. With a slightly annoyed expression, he turned slightly and glared at Sora.

Sora jumped up and motioned for him to follow. "Come on!"

"Why?"

A wide smile spread across his face as he took a step back, away from the couch. "Because Blake's expecting us." Sora turned for the kitchen to get his keys.

He didn't want to play this game. He wanted to enjoy his day off. It would be his last carefree day for a while. Final exams were starting soon. With a tired sigh, Riku climbed off the couch and followed after him. "Blake who?"

"Blake who?" Sora rolled his eyes as he turned to find Riku standing in the dining room doorway. "I only know one Blake."

"Well… the only Blake I know is…" Riku paused in this thought as another came to mind. "… wait… we are NOT visiting him!"

Sora giggled slightly. "Sometimes you can be the dense one. And it's too late to cancel. He's expecting us."

"But… how… why… you didn't tell me."

Sora shrugged. "I forgot but you can stay here if you want."

Riku stepped closer and shook his head. "Hell no! I'm not leaving you alone with him."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me that you don't trust me."

"Oh I trust you more than myself. I wouldn't trust Blake with anything."

"Oh come on. He's not that bad."

"You didn't grow up with the guy." Riku grumbled as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Oh you didn't either. He left home when you were what… five?"

"Six." He mumbled.

"See? How can you hate a guy you hardly know?"

"I know him well enough. Better than you."

Sora turned away as he scratched at the back of his head. "Yeah… uh… which is why we need to visit. I need to get to know my brother-in-law."

"We aren't married."

Sora turned back around with a sly smile on his lips. "Are you saying you don't want to marry me?"

Riku sighed and grabbed the keys from Sora. "I'm driving."

* * *

"Are you sure we have to do this?"

"Yes." Sora grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall towards the door they sought.

"But I haven't seen him since Christmas." Riku let himself be pulled along but he drug his feet as he moved. "And it's been much longer since we said more than two words to each other."

"All the more reason to visit. Now come on!"

"I don't want to!"

The door opened as Riku whined and Blake stood, leaning in the doorframe. No matter how many times Riku wanted to deny it, one look at the two of them and anyone would know they were related closely. Blake was about four inches taller than his younger brother. That and the much shorter haircut were the only distinguishing differences between the two. And the fact that Blake was ten years older. They could have been twins if it wasn't for that age fact. And he was a complete asshole, as far as Riku was concerned.

"Real mature _little_ brother." He sneered as he said the world little.

Riku let out a groan and Sora spun around to wave at the older man. "Good morning, Blake."

Blake's expression softened and he pushed off the door. "Morning, Sora. I see you're looking as hot as ever."

Sora blushed slightly and looked down as he felt the man's eyes on him.

Riku pulled him back and got up in Blake's face. "Shut the fuck up, you perverted pedophile."

"Pedophile?" Blake laughed. "He's of age now, aren't you Sora?"

Sora's eyes widened as his face darkened more.

Blake caught the look and smiled and stepped aside. "Come on in."

Riku reached back and grabbed Sora's arm possessively. "You keep your fucking hands and your thoughts to yourself. " He pulled Sora into the small apartment, still not letting up on his grip.

The brunette clawed at Riku's hand. "Riku… you're going to cut off my circulation or something."

Blake let out a laugh as he closed the door and stepped closer to the pair. "Well… since this is the first time you've been here…" He eyed Sora for a moment before smiling and continuing. "… let me give you a tour."

Sora finally shoved Riku's grip off and stepped towards Blake. "We'd love a tour."

"Great!" Blake grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him down the hall.

Riku sent his back a glare as he followed behind.

"So you just saw the living room slash kitchen slash dining room." The older man said as they moved down the short hallway. "This is the bathroom, linen closet, and guest bedroom." He pointed out the doors.

"Guest bedroom?"

Blake shrugged. "Had a few roommates and live-in boyfriends… but right now it's a guest bedroom. Doesn't get much use at the moment."

"Because people can't stand your ass you long enough to stick around." Riku sneered from behind them.

Blake turned to glare at him. "Watch your mother, _little_ brother."

Sora grabbed Blake's arm and tugged on him. "Come on. Finish the tour."

"Well… that's pretty much the end of the tour. Last door is my room." He said, pointing. "I'd offer to give you a private tour, but I think he'd bite my head off." He inclined his head back, motioning towards the seething Riku.

Sora was looking around and turned in a slow circle. "Huh…"

"I know, it's small."

"But I like it."

Blake shrugged as he turned back down the hall and headed for the kitchen. "Really? It's got to be a dump compared to where you guys live."

Sora followed a step behind him, laughing and shaking his head. "No, no."

"Dad told me about it when you guys moved in last year. Said it was nice."

Sora shrugged as he leaned against the counter behind him.

Riku followed them and took a spot next to Sora, practically leaning on top of him. "I'm surprised dad could even remember. He was drunk off his ass the only time he was over."

Blake ignored him as he pulled a beer out of the fridge and popped the top off. "Want one?"

Sora laughed as he shook his head. "I'm a couple of years shy of that."

"Oh come on. Never broke the rules before? Pussy."

Sora grabbed the bottle from Blake's hand and took a swig.

"Sora!"

"Oh calm down, Riku. One drink ain't going to taint him." He grabbed the bottle back and pulled a bottle of soda out and handed it to Sora. "Come on. Let's have a seat and catch up."

"Like fuck we will." Riku wrapped his arm around Sora's waist, intent on pulled him out the door. He was ready to leave the moment they stepped out of the car. "We are leaving, now."

"No, we aren't." Sora pulled out of his grip and flopped down on the couch beside Blake.

"Sora, please!"

The brunette ignored his boyfriend as he turned his body towards the older man. "So Blake… how are things going? Still working for that construction company?"

Blake shook his head, smiling brightly as he took swig of his bottle. "Fuck no. Quit that like two years ago. Real fucking drag."

Sora relaxed into the couch, getting more comfortable. "What do you do now?"

Grumbling under his breath, Riku took a seat in a chair opposite of them. "Sit around on your ass all day?"

Blake laughed and shook his head. "No… not really."

"Be nice."

Riku stuck out his tongue.

Blake laughed again and looked at Sora. "To answer your question… I'm a dancer now."

"A dancer?"

"Exotic dancer."

"Oh… oh…" Sora's eyes widened as it sank in.

"You should come to a show."

"Uh… yeah…" Sora blushed slightly and looked away.

Riku glared at Blake and his voice rose angrily. "Like hell he is." He couldn't understand his brother's need to flirt with his much younger boyfriend every chance he got. Granted, he didn't get the chance often, but it was still way too much.

"Oh I'm just being friendly." Blake snapped. "I doubt Sora's ever seen the inside of a strip club. He's too vanilla."

"I am not!" Sora snapped as he looked at Blake. "I could go to a strip club." He turned his gaze to Riku. "We should go."

"Oh yeah. I want to go watch my brother take his clothes off."

"Well… I could go…"

"No!"

"You don't own me."

"Sora!"

The brunette ignored him and turned back to Blake. "So how long have you been dancing?"

Blake tilted his head to the side for a moment, thinking back. "Since I quit the construction shit two years ago."

Riku shook his head slowly. "So you've managed to keep the same job without quitting or getting fired?"

"Yes. I enjoy it."

"Dancing around naked? Oh that's something to be really proud of."

"It is!" Sora snapped. "If it's something he enjoys doing. I see nothing wrong with it."

"There's a lot wrong with it!"

Ignoring Riku's comment, Sora returned his attention back to Blake. "So you make good money then?"

Blake nodded. "I do alright."

"Yeah. Almost thirty and…"

"Stuff it, Riku." Sora looked pissed as he said it.

Riku opened his mouth but thought better of it.

"Seeing anyone right now?"

"Why? You offering?"

Sora laughed, a twinge of nervousness in it, as Riku bit his lip to keep from angering Sora further.

"No one special at this moment." Blake said as he smiled and laughed. "Just playing the field. The last dude I hooked up with stole my microwave."

"No!"

He nodded. "Woke up and both were gone."

"Oh that's awful!"

He shrugged. "We can't all be lucky and find our soul mates when we're kids."

Sora reached over to pat his knee. "You'll find your prince charming someday."

The smile on Blake's face broadened genuinely. It wasn't a comment he heard too often. Actually, never. "Thanks."

"What about dad?"

"Oh no. Don't call him that!"

Sora waved Riku's comment off once again and continued. "Do you get to see him much?"

"Uh… dad comes over here usually twice a month. Sometimes more." He set his beer bottle down on the coffee table before leaning back. Mention of his father dampened his demeanor.

"Really? We only get to see him on big holidays."

"Just like me."

Sora smiled as he nodded. "But we're changing that now."

"What do you do together?" Riku asked suddenly, leaning forward.

"Hmm?"

"You and dad. You guys get together and get drunk off your ass?"

"Riku!"

"Following in the family footsteps, right? Got to play the favorite, kissing up to dad."

"Riku, that's enough!"

"How many drinks does it take to earn his love?"

Blake's hands curled into tight fists as Riku berated him. His nails began to dig painfully into his palm. But the mention of love made him lose his hold on his temper. "Love! Love? Dad doesn't give a fuck about me." He screamed. "He comes over to gloat and make me feel like fucking shit."

"Oh cut the shit. He practically worships you."

Blake leaned forward and he visibly started shaking. "I was the fucking mistake. I was the reason he had to get married. For the first ten years of my life, I was told that I wasn't good enough. After you were born, it was I wasn't as good as you. Walking, talking, fucking potty training. You did everything perfectly. You were even talking and writing before you started school. You were dad's fucking star."

Riku waved the speech off and shook his head. He didn't believe a word his older brother said. He never did. "Oh I know that's complete bullshit."

Blake shook his head slowly. "And it only got worse after he fucking kicked me out."

"He didn't kick you out. You dropped out of school and left home."

"I dropped out of school because I had no home."

Riku paused a moment as he thought about that. He had never had a reason to doubt the story he was given. Could it have been possible? "Dad told me… you told me…"

"I told you what dad fucking wanted me to tell you."

"But why?"

"Fuck if I know." Blake's posture relaxed slightly and he leaned back with a sigh. "I've been trying to figure out what the fuck I did since I was born. I've got nothing." A sadness crept into his tone.

"But… wait… none of this makes sense. Why does he visit you so often if he hates you as much as you claim?"

Blake shrugged. "Because I let him. Because despite all his fucking bullshit, I'm fucked up and long for dear daddy's approval." He sneered as he said it. "Or because I enjoy the torture. He loves comparing me to his golden boy."

"Golden boy?"

Blake's gaze dropped to the floor. "You graduated high school, you're going to college, your job track record isn't shit… you've got a fucking house and you're one step away from being happily married with the kids and fucking white picket fence and shit."

Riku just stared at him, speechless and dumbfounded. Sora hadn't moved at all during the conversation since it shifted. He felt vaguely out of place for more than just the reason that the conversation was between Riku and Blake about their father. The second reason was he knew all these facts already. He bit his lip and shifted a bit nervously, hoping Riku didn't notice him.

"Do you know how many times I've heard how perfect you and Sora are together? Do you know he's never once met anyone I've dated? He's never asked and remember when I dated that guy Silas for 3 fucking years? Dad refused to come over when he was home."

"Dad's just…"

"He loves Sora. Fucking loves him. He's never had a real problem with you being gay. But the second he catches me with my first boyfriend… it's out the door. I was sixteen!"

"I don't think…."

"You've got everything so perfect, so right. And here I am, fucking ten years older and still standing on quicksand. As soon as I think I've dug myself out, I sink back in. Completely fucked."

The younger brother shook his head slowly and rubbed at his head. "I… didn't know. I'm sorry."

Blake waved him off and let out a long sigh. "No worries. Really. Dad's the one who fucked us both over."

Riku nodded slowly as he stood up, feeling a bit dizzy. The room was suddenly too small and too stuffy for him to think. "I think I'm going to… go outside for a minute. To get some air… if you don't mind…"

Sora lifted his head, looking at Riku with concern. He jumped up and stepped towards him. "Want me to go with you?"

He shook his head quickly. "No. I'll be right back."

Blake stood up a second later and pulled Sora aside after Riku left the room. "So Sora… did you finally tell him?"

Sora shook himself and turned around slowly. "Huh?" Confusion was written on his face as he looked at Blake.

"Did you tell Riku?"

"Tell him what?"

Blake rolled his eyes. "About you and me?"

Sora's face reddened slightly and he shook his head. "No."

"Then why all the possessiveness?"

"Because you're a shameless flirt."

He laughed because he knew it was true, even if it was just a game. "But you'd never leave him. Especially for an old fart like me. He has to know that."

Sora shook his head. "I'd never leave him. For anyone. No offense." He added quickly.

Blake studied the younger man for a few minutes before moving back to the couch and sitting down. "Why haven't you told him?"

Sora looked away and shrugged. "I have the feeling he'll be upset…"

"But it happened before you got together."

"I know." Sora sighed softly and rubbed at his forehead. "But… I can't help but think he'll be mad when he finds out I had a crush on you for so many years… and that we… fooled around a couple times. Not to mention the whole statutory rape fact."

"All of which I had technically nothing to do with."

Sora cocked an eyebrow as he looked back at him. "Nothing?"

"You attacked me when I was drunk each time. Practically broke into my apartment, too."

Sora looked down again, slightly ashamed. "That makes it worse. You see how he acts when you just flirt with me. He was pissed when I told him we were coming over."

A loud, long sigh was emitted as Blake leaned forward and ran a hand through his short, spiked silver hair. "I suppose I should stop, huh?"

Sora smiled. "It might make things easier."

"Is that what all this is about? You want him and me to make up so you can tell him about you and me and relieve your guilt?"

Sora took a seat next to Blake again and shook his head. "Not entirely. My mom and I have this really great relationship. We always have. I've always felt bad that Riku doesn't have that same connection with his dad or you. I'd like us to be one big, happy family."

Blake smiled. "I'd like that too. I'll lay off. Promise."

"Good. Maybe I can convince him to invite you over sometime."

Said silver haired man walked back into the apartment in time to catch that last statement. "I'll think about it."

The brunette looked up at him, smiling broadly. He scooted away from Blake and patted the spot on the couch between them. "You better be thinking yes. My house too."

Riku rolled his eyes as he strode forward and flopped down between them. "Fine."

* * *

"Wow… I can't believe it… after all these years. I didn't know…" Riku shook his head slowly and rubbed at his head as they walked through the parking lot. "Can we just go home now? No more surprised? I'm exhausted."

They had left their house less than three hours ago, but as the brunette looked at him, he could tell the taller man was indeed exhausted by the revelations today. Sora smiled and snatched the keys out of his hands. "I'll drive."

Riku looked almost grateful as he climbed into the passenger seat and leaned back. A silence hung around them for a moment as Sora climbed in the car and put on his seat belt. Riku rolled over slightly in his seat, looking at Sora with curiosity. "So… why all this anyways?"

Sora bit his lip as he answered. "Visit your Relatives Day."

"You're fucking kidding me."

"Hey… I've always thought you and your brother needed to make up. I've been telling you for years that he wasn't such a bad guy."

Riku eyed Sora for a minute before nodded, turning, and slipping his seatbelt on. "I still don't like the flirting."

Sora laughed. "All the flirting in world won't do anything. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Riku reached over and grabbed Sora's hand. Their fingers intertwined and he let out a soft sigh. "Good. Because I don't want you going anywhere."

"Good thing. Because I'm cute, right?"

"You're more than cute."

"I know. Blake called me hot."

Riku growled. "He's an ass."

"Hey… he's only telling the truth."

"Real modest."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go home." Sora pulled his hand back and started the car.

"Thank you for this." Riku's voice was soft as he said it. "I love you, Sora."

* * *

**Notes:** Whistle while you work. *whistles* No clue why that came to mind as I sat here and typed this out. Huh. Weird the shit you think of.


	9. May 24th: National Escargot Day

**Notes:** Short. And first person. And presentence.

**Kingd****om Holidays  
****May 24th: National Escargot Day**

Today is Monday. And today I'm afraid. Why? Because lately it seems every time I go home, he has something new and embarrassing or he's done something weird or destroyed something. Sometimes… it amazes me. He amazes me. He's just so… I don't know how to describe him. I really don't. He's just… Sora. And I wonder why I'm so addicted to him.

"Riku! Welcome home!" He's smiling and he throws his arms around me.

And then I remember why I'm so addicted. Love. Sucks, doesn't it? "Hey Sora. How was your day?"

He smiles and wrinkles his nose and he's just too cute for his own good. "Oh it was just fantastic! School was great! Had an exam in…"

He rambles on and on about this and that. I know I should be paying more attention as I follow him into the living room. But for some reason, I can't quite concentrate. He's wearing these old, torn up jeans and they are too big for his skinny waist and sitting rather low on his hips. And all I can think about is…

"… hard it is to find good snails around here."

Snails? Did he just say snails? "What?"

He turns around and gives me this odd look. And I have a feeling he can read my mind. "Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

"Uh…" I scratch at the back of my head and smile. "No… I guess not. Sorry."

He rolls his eyes but he's smiling. "I went shopping. For National Escargot Day. Which is today."

"Escargot? That's snails, right?" I try to hide my disgust at the thought of snails but it's not working. At all.

His smile broadens and he nods and I just know he can read me. "Yep."

"Oh no." I hold up my hands and back away. "I don't care what you say. You're not tricking me into eating a snail."

His mouth drops open, looking horrified. "I wouldn't dare let you eat them! That would be just... so wrong!"

Suddenly I'm so confused. "Uh… if you bought snails… because it's national snail whatever day… why wouldn't you want them to be eaten?"

He rolls his eyes and gives me a duh face. "Because you can't eat our babies!"

"Babies?" Oh I'm still so confused. I swear. He gives me headaches sometimes.

Sora just nods and smiles and points.

I turn to follow my gaze and I see it. And I can't believe I missed it when I walked in. And oh shit I'm going to kill him. Not really, but seriously! What is wrong with him?

He taps on the glass of the aquarium proudly. "That one there is George, that one is Fred, and that one on the stick there is Cornelius."

I look at the three, slimy, disgusting looking things slithering around in the tank… wait… do snails slither? "You bought snails… to keep… as pets?"

He's smiling and he looks so corny. "Yes. After the whole oyster thing…" He trails off but I don't need him to finish his thought. I remembered the giant boogers.

I shake my head slowly. "Do you know anything about snails?"

He's tilting his head, like he's thinking. "Uh… not really. Just what the lady at the pet store told me."

"You actually brought them at a pet store?"

"Yep." He nods, looking rather proud of himself again.

I sigh and shake my head. "Come on." I grab for his arm and tow him upstairs.

"Where are we going?"

"To do some research on how to take care of snails."

He's smiling like an idiot when I look back at him. "Cute, right?"

I roll my eyes but smile at him. "How do you tell them apart?"

* * *

**Notes:** XD Snails. Are. Weird.


	10. June 4th: Hug your Cat

**Notes: **Still really behind. Ended up cutting out a lot of planned holidays. Just don't have the time. Ugh. Oh well. Enjoy the total randomness! Sort of a double holiday. All of June is National Adopt a Cat Month. Gesh… I wonder what Sora is going to do today? XD

* * *

**Kingdom Holidays  
****June 4th: Hug your Cat Day  
****National Adopt a Cat Month**

"Shhh! You stay here. Let me break it to him first, okay? He might not be as happy as I am that you're here. So… stay right here… and… don't move."

He wagged a disciplining finger before shutting the bedroom door and hurrying down the stairs. He bent over the snail aquarium and poked it. "Keep your fingers crossed that daddy likes your new brother." He straightened up and crossed his arms. "Wait… snails don't have fingers… huh? Uh… cross whatever you have that's crossable."

He looked up as he heard a car door open and close. "He's home earlier than I thought…" Sora turned to wag a finger at the snails. "You guys keep quiet, okay? Let me tell him."

"Hey Sora." With a wide smile, Riku opened the front door and let his bag drop to the floor.

The brunette smiled widely as he pranced towards the door and threw his arms around Riku's neck. "You're back early."

"Yep." He pushed the door closed before he bent down and captured Sora's lips in a soft kiss. He was glad to be home.

"Your last exam went well?" Sora pulled far enough away to ask.

"Very."

It had been the last final of the quarter for Riku and Sora's last had been the morning before. Both were delighted that the school year was over and that they'd have all summer to relax and goof off. Though with Sora in the picture, Riku wondered just how much relaxing they'd get done.

Sora let out a squeak as the grip around his waist tightened.

"Last day of class means we've got all summer to ourselves to… play."

Sora let out a giggle as he wiggled out of the grip. He knew what Riku was getting at but he had something else planned. "Follow me. I have something to show you. Upstairs."

Riku cocked an eyebrow. "Upstairs, huh?"

"Yeah." Sora grabbed for his arm. "In the bedroom. Come on."

Riku smiled slyly as he let the brunette tug him up the stairs. He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist as the brunette stopped.

"Happy Hug a Cat Day!" Sora said as he opened the bedroom door.

Riku rolled his eyes and pulled away with a sigh. "We don't have a cat."

Sora spun around and gasped. "Awe! Don't say that! You'll hurt his feelings."

"Who's feelings?"

It was Sora's turn to roll his eyes. "The cat's. Duh."

"Sora… we don't have a cat." Riku repeated.

Sora pulled him into the room and pointed at the bed. "Then who is that?"

Riku's mouth dropped open as he spied the small all black kitten that was sleeping, curled up in the center of the bed. "Sora…"

Sora was beaming. "Meet our new baby, Midnight. He's a couple months old so he really is a baby."

"Sora…"

Sora turned his attention back to Riku and tilted his head to the side. "June is also National Adopt a Cat Month. Perfect coincidence, isn't it?"

"Yeah. A coincidence." Riku said through gritted teeth. Really… sometimes he wondered if Sora should ever be left alone.

Sora grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the bed. "Come on. Say hello and give him a hug."

"I so had a different idea in my head when you said you had something to show me upstairs."

"Shhh! Not in front of the baby."

Riku let out a laugh as Sora pushed him down on the bed.

The movement jostled the small, black kitten. He jumped up and turned his bright, yellow eyes towards his disturbance.

"Oh holy shit. Look at those eyes. He looks just like a heartless."

The kitten tilted his head to the side before taking a tentative step towards Riku.

"He does not!" Sora snapped.

"He does too. Black body, yellow eyes… and those long ears…" Riku picked the small kitten up and brought him close to his face for a closer inspection. "Yep. Just like a little heartless."

The kitten opened his tiny mouth and let out a soft mewl as he batted playfully at Riku's nose.

Riku practically melted as he held the tiny kitten. "I think he likes the name."

"Oh no!" Sora swiped the kitten away and cradled him in his lap. "His name is Midnight."

Riku turned and glanced down at the kitten. "Hey Heartless. Come here."

The kitten jumped out of Sora's lap and bounded back over to Riku.

"See? I told you. He's our little Heartless."

Sora narrowed his eyes into a glare and crossed his arms. "I like Midnight better."

"Two against one. Besides, you named the snails… so I get to name the cat." He rolled the kitten over on his back and wiggled his finger above him, smiling as he was swatted at.

Sora's glared softened as he watched Riku playing with the kitten. "So… you're not mad? He can stay?"

"If you call him Heartless."

"Fine."

"Say it."

Sora rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Fine. Come here little Heartless."

The newly-dubbed Heartless turned and bounded over to swat at Sora's outstretched hand.

Riku glanced around the room, noting that he saw nothing cat-related. He didn't remember seeing anything downstairs either. He assumed Sora must have hidden it to keep it ensure it stayed a surprise. "So where's his stuff?"

Sora glanced up from Heartless and tilted his head to the side. "What stuff?"

"Food, dishes, toys, litter, box… normal cat stuff."

"Oh yeah. That stuff. I thought we could all go shopping together."

"You don't have anything for him?"

Sora scratched at the back of his head. "Well… no…"

"Sora! How long has he been here? He's probably starving."

"Just a few hours and he's fine. We had some popcorn for a snack before you came home."

"Sora! Cats can't eat popcorn."

"But he likes it a lot."

Riku rolled his eyes as he stood up and drew Heartless into his arms. "We better get going before you end up killing him." He turned for the door.

"Hey! I'm a good daddy." Sora jumped up and followed.

"Yeah, you are. A cute one too."

"And you love me. And Heartless."

Riku nodded. "And Heartless."

"And the snails, too?"

Riku's nose wrinkled as he made a sour face at the thought of the slimy things. "As long as I don't have to actually touch them… sure."

Sora laughed and threw his arm around Riku's waist.

"Just promise me something…" Heartless was curled up in his arm and Riku wrapped his other around Sora's shoulders.

"What?"

"No more surprise pets, okay?"

Sora nodded. "I promise.

* * *

**Notes:** I just love little Heartless. And my cat likes popcorn. And other weird things cats shouldn't eat.


	11. June 8th: Best Friends Day

**Notes: **A dream of Riku sneaking around with the little kitten Heartless on his head sparked this. Was too cute not to do. So… prepare for complete silliness. Also… so seriously behind. I so suck.

**Kingdom Holidays  
****June 8th: Best Friends Day**

Sora pounced on the bed, jostling both the sleeping boyfriend and newest member of the family. Both of which were sleeping. "Wakey, wakey."

Riku let out a groan as he pushed the brunette off him. "Sora! It's summer." He grumbled. "When the hell are you going to let me relax and sleep in?"

After being woken, Heartless had simply curled back up and closed his eyes. But the voices kept him from drifting back to sleep. He opened his yellow eyes, stood up, and stretched.

Sora smiled brightly as he bent down to sweep Heartless into his lap. "I only woke you to tell you I'll be out all day. Kairi and I have a date today."

"A date? Turning straight on me?"

"Fuck no. It's a friend date. To celebrate Best Friends Day."

Riku rubbed at his eyes as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Best friends?" He repeated with a yawn. "With Kairi?"

"Yeah. The whole day."

"But…"

"So you can have a Sora-free day here at home. Sleep however long you want. So… got to run! Kairi and I are leaving early. She should be waiting for me." He picked Heartless up from his lap and set him in Riku's. "Love you. Bye!"

Riku's mouth dropped open as he watched the brunette bounce out of the room. Then with a snort, he leaned back on the pillows and pulled Heartless up on his chest. "How do you like that? He goes off with Kairi and leaves me here to sleep! It's so not fair!" He looked up as he heard the front door open and close. "I thought we were best friends."

Heartless tilted his head to the side as he watched his human. His gaze settled on a lock of silver hair that fell on Riku's chest, just a few inches from him. Narrowing his eyes, Heartless leapt and pounced on the hair.

"Shit!" Riku pried the tiny claws off and dropped the kitten on the bed beside him. "No claws." He said as he wagged a finger in the cat's direction. "But you do have a point… we should stalk daddy today. See what he and auntie Kairi are doing on their date without me. Maybe you could pounce on Kairi. You won't get in trouble for scratching her today." Riku pulled the blanket off and climbed out of the bed. "We better hurry though. Don't want to lose out chance to follow."

* * *

"You look nice, Kairi."

The redhead smiled as she pulled the door shut and pranced down the stairs towards the brunette. "As usual." She stuck out her tongue and grabbed his arm. "Now… let's get going. I'm starving."

"Well… the movie doesn't start for a while so we have nowhere to be until it does."

"Good. Because we have an appointment to make."

"Appointment?"

"At the salon."

"Salon?"

Kairi nodded. "Called last night. We can get manicures and pedicures and get our hair done."

"Uh…" Sora tilted his head as he thought about it for a moment. "You won't tell Riku, right?"

"Oh of course not."

"Well…" Sora grabbed her arm. "We better get going then."

"Breakfast first. I'm dying!"

Sora laughed. "Okay. First stop… the diner."

* * *

"Reow?" Heartless pounced on the strap of the bag Riku was rifling through. Then his attention turned to a discarded pencil that was rolling along the top of the table. But when he pounced on that, it rolled to the edge and fell off. Heartless bounced after it.

"Careful." Riku grabbed the kitten before he made it off the table. Then he latched the bag and slipped it on his shoulder. "Don't want you to fall and get hurt. Sora will have my head." He turned towards the window and peaked out. Sora and Kairi were gone. "Damn. Come on Heartless. They probably headed to the diner."

Heartless climbed up Riku's shirt and perched on his shoulder.

Riku rolled his eyes as he headed for the door. "So now you're a parrot?"

* * *

Riku and Heartless followed Sora and Kairi to the diner and watched from a booth on the other side of them room until they finished. The pair took forever to finish their breakfast. Then the stalkers followed the pair to the beauty salon and notes were taken to tease the brunette later for that. The movie theater came next where the stalkers hid in the back row, watching the movie. Then a stroll through a few stores. Last, Kairi and Sora left the shopping district and walked down the street towards the arcade.

"Sora… he is not scary!"

Sora crossed his arms and glared at his redheaded friend. "He's big, he's green, and he's mean. And his ear things are funny. And his diet is disgusting."

"This come from someone who made oysters and plays with snails."

Sora stuck out his tongue. "I still stand by what I said. Shrek is scary."

"It's a kid's movie, Sora."

"Kids are silly."

Kairi laughed as she latched onto Sora's arm and stepped closer. Neither noticed the glaring stalkers following them. "And you, my dear, always surprise me. You can't seriously be 19."

"Hey! I am too! I am very mature for my age."

"You are not.'

"Are too."

"Arguing with me is the perfect way to prove you're mature."

"Oh don't you start. You're as bad as Riku. I'm not a baby!" He pulled away from her and turned slightly to pout. He forgot her and his momentary sulking as he caught a flash of silver ducking into the ice cream shop they just passed.

"I never said…"

"Kairi… I think we are being followed."

"Followed?"

He grabbed her hand and towed her back down the sidewalk.

The shop was small. There was the counter and a hallway beyond but that was for employees. There were a few tables but the large glass windows were a big problem. Not a single place to hide. Riku let out a sigh as he spied an angry Sora through the window, pointing at him. "Don't say anything, Heartless." He said as he headed for the door.

"You followed us?" Sora glared at Riku before turning to smile at Kairi. "I have to take these guys home and yell at them. Sorry for cutting our day short."

Kairi giggled slightly but nodded. "It's fine Sora. I had fun. We'll have to do it more often." With a sly smile at Riku, she lent closer to Sora and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Riku glared at her as she disappeared into the arcade. "Does she have to do that all the time?" He crossed his arms and shook his head slowly. "She's too touchy with you. You're mine."

"Yours? I'm not a fucking object you can own!"

Riku was slightly thrown by the brunette's anger. "No, you're not an object. But… you belong to me and I belong to you. Two halves to a whole."

"Okay… that's sort of a very sweet and romantic thing to say so remind me later. But right now… I'm angry at you. And you too." He stepped closer and wagged an accusing finger at Heartless. "You are just as bad." He spun around and started off down the street. "Home. Now."

"Oh I shouldn't have listened to you." Riku said, poking a the kitten who was still perched on his shoulder. "You are such a bad influence."

"Reow."

* * *

Sora held the door open for Riku and then slammed the it shut after him, causing the taller boy to flinch. "How long were you following us?"

Riku turned and bit his lip as he saw the anger on Sora's soft face. "Uh… all day…"

"All day? All fucking day?"

"Well… yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you were out with Kairi."

Sora rolled his eyes. "After everything we've been through you really think I'd sneak around with Kairi behind your back? That I'd cheat on you?"

Riku shook his head. "No. I was just teasing this morning."

Sora crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly. "Then why?"

"Because you were with Kairi." Riku repeated. "Alone."

"Yeah."

"Without me."

"Yeah."

Riku rolled his eyes and sighed. "We're best friends, Sora. You and me." He pointed at Sora and himself as he said it. "Always. Kairi was the tagalong."

Realization hit Sora a second later. Riku was jealous that Sora insinuated that Kairi was his best friend. He started laughing then and soon was unable to control himself.

Riku watched with confusion as Sora doubled over and struggled to breed. "Uh… why is that funny?"

Sora got himself under control and held his hand out for Riku to help him up. Once he straightened himself out, he smiled and threw his arms around Riku. "You are so much more than my best friend. I can't expose what we are to a day simply about best friends."

Heartless batted at one of Sora's spiked locks of hair as he got closer. He was oblivious, as always, to what was going on.

Riku let out a sigh as they pulled apart. "I'm sorry Sora. I guess… I just get a little… jealous of her."

With a smile, Sora grabbed Heartless off Riku's shoulder and gently tossed him in the air before flipping him over and tickling his stomach. His eyes were on the small cat when he spoke. "Kairi was just a passing crush. I got over her when I realized I might not ever see another friend of mine again. He pushed all thoughts of her, and anyone else, out of my head and my heart." He bent down and set Heartless on the floor, who scampered off.

"You know I love you, right?"

"I don't think you say it enough."

Riku smiled. "You should go meet up with Kairi. Pretend I didn't interrupt you."

Sora grabbed his hand. "I have a better idea. You should join us."

"No more trips to the beauty salon, I hope."

"You mention that again and you're sleeping on the couch."

* * *

**Notes:** Seriously. Cute imagery. Yes, very rushed and I apologize. Going to attempt to get these caught up.


End file.
